


Belayed Gratification

by shamusandstone (theleaveswant)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Other, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/shamusandstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Eliot take Alec climbing, but he needs a little encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belayed Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> Contains rimming & questionable use of gym equipment. Spoilers for 1x02. I am disproportionately proud of my dumb pun title.

Alec was already well into his running monologue of muttered complaints by the time he slouched into the climbing gym. "I thought I already met my lifetime quota for this foolishness when we did that Castleman thing."

Eliot shrugged as he straightened out the straps of his harness. "Guess you thought wrong."

"Seriously, where do you two get off calling this fun? And before breakfast, I mean really, y'all are just sick." Eliot pointed to the changeroom and Alec went, resuming his grumbling when he emerged in a well-worn t-shirt and sweats. "When it's my turn to plan our little outings, I pick things we can all enjoy. Trip to the beach, Scorsese movies and pizza, fun. Strapping into some little bondage rig and climbing up walls—do I look like Tobey Maguire to you?"

"Not remotely. Get your shoes on."

Parker was already halfway up lead-roping a new route when Eliot and Alec joined her in the main gym. The club was otherwise deserted. Parker came here to train sometimes when the weather prohibited buildering; that and a wad of cash persuaded the staff to take her word that Eliot was almost as proficient as she was and between them they could babysit novice Alec. The sign on the door said "closed for birthday party" and the employees had gone for pancakes.

Parker and Eliot spent the first half-hour taking turns on belay as Alec worked up his courage and a smile on the kiddie wall, until Parker got bored and switched him to an auto-belay line.

At first Alec felt pretty smug about his progress, laddering himself up stiffly on big graspable holds. Then he glanced right at Eliot with his hair in a neat knot at the base of his skull crawling spider-like across a near-horizontal overhang, left at Parker, toque pulled down over her eyes, ascending smoothly on holds no larger than a thumb drive. Pouting, Alec turned back to his own route, leaning back from the wall to search out someplace to move his left hand.

Another couple of yards' slow progress while the others showed off, flexing taut muscles and passing him on either side, and Alec ran into a stalemate. Just two body-lengths from the top, and there were no holds left within reach—none that looked trustworthy, anyway. He tried to shift sideways, attempting a delicate foot-trading hop like he'd seen the others do, and yelped as he lost his grip and fell. The belay device worked so he didn't drop far, but the shock sent his heart to his throat and tears to his eyes, and swinging like a hypnotist's watch made him suddenly aware of the crash mats far, far below.

Muttering a stream of prayers and death-threats Alec grabbed for the wall, clinging like a bur before realizing what a useless move that was: climbing down would mean looking where he was going and the line wouldn't give him enough slack. Wincing, he pushed away from the wall, bracing with one foot, and holding on to the rope tethering his harness while he gingerly squeezed the release on the belay device. He descended in a series of stuttering lurches, keeping his gaze on the wall and ignoring Eliot's snorting laugh rolling up from below.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"The ground, never again to forsake her wide and beautiful embrace if I live a hundred years."

"You're not giving up, are you Hardison?" Parker called down from above. "You were doing so good, I mean, for a first-timer."

"I'm a last-timer now. You guys do whatever, I'm gonna go find a bench or something not made of rope to sit on." He risked a floorward peek, saw Eliot crossing the squishy and now much-closer mat towards him.

"Hang on." Alec frowned when Eliot's hands grabbed his ass, taking enough of his weight to ease the dig of the webbing straps into his hips.

Alec sighed. "Just stand back and let me down."

"Now? But you're at such a convenient height," Eliot said, biting Alec's left butt cheek through the flannel of his sweatpants.

"Dude you are so lucky I did not make a mess of myself falling off a motherfucking wall just now."

"In that case, I'd better take the opportunity to show my gratitude."

"I'm warning you Eliot, step off, because I'm going to that mat and I'm'a go through you if I ha-" His threat terminated mid-vowel, interrupted by a tearing sound and a sudden cool breeze around his bottom. "Tell me you didn't just rip my pants open in the middle of a fucking gymnasium."

"But he did just rip your pants open in the middle of a fucking gymnasium," Parker snickered.

Alec kicked and thrashed, screaming for rescue, but Eliot caught his legs and held him still.

Parker dropped to rest with her feet on the wall a yard over Alec's head. "You've got a change of clothes, haven't you? So what's the matter?"

"The matter is I'm dangling from a rope with my ass hanging out, in a public facility, with two crazy people laughing at me."

"Nobody's laughing at you. Okay, maybe I am. Eliot's not."

"Nope, and I can prove it by doing something else with my mouth."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, NUH," Alec chanted as Eliot pulled open the gap in his sweatpants and kissed lightly around the curve of his haunch, the last sound twisting into a moan as Eliot spread his cheeks and flicked his tongue against Alec's hole. His spine curled, tilting his weight forward, so that he had to throw his arms forward to stop his head smacking into the wall. He thumped one fist weakly against the concrete as Eliot lapped steadily at his crevice, and Eliot's other hand, freed by the shift in Alec's weight, squeezed around his balls.

Parker meanwhile had vanished from the wall above Alec and reappeared a moment later at his shoulder, de-harnessed and wearing nothing but her sports bra. "Can I get in on that?" she asked, and he moved his arm out of the way to allow her to side-climb in front of him. Eliot moved with the swinging motion of Alec's body, causing him to moan again.

Parker rotated to face Alec, gripping quadrumanously to the wall with her shoulders level with the bouldering stripe and her pelvis level with his face. Alec stopped worrying about falling. He set his elbows on either side of her hips and leaned in to lick below the triangle of her hair. Parker bucked her hips when his tongue found her clit, bouncing him away from the wall and forcing Eliot to step take a step backwards or lose his balance. "So hot," he murmured, taking the chance to look up, breath hissing across Alec's bare skin.

Eliot shifted his angle so he could rock back on his feet, arresting and channeling Alec's momentum back up through his body. Parker squirmed when inertia pressed Alec's face into her hot pussy and bucked again when he crooked two fingers inside of her. This in turn pushed Alec back into Eliot's mouth, causing him to to hum against Parker's lips. Alec hooked an arm around Parker's ass, keeping her close to his face as he swung away again. Soon the three thieves were swaying like seaweed to a rhythm set not by conscious orchestration but by cooperative engagement, Parker's sticky fingers holding onto the wall while Alec's silver tongue and nimble digits worked her to a froth and Eliot's strong hands pumped Alec's cock and his own and his soft mouth wrapped and tugged at Alec's scrotum. They came like dominos, Eliot first, then Alec, then Parker, the release of each bringing the next one toppling down.

Once they'd all finished and taken a moment to slump, panting, against the wall Eliot stepped back out of the way. Parker climbed into Alec's lap, wrapping an arm around his neck. Her free hand found the belay device and squeezed, lowering them smoothly to the mat. Alec stumbled when his feet found the ground, leaning on Eliot while Parker untied his harness from the line. Together they staggered, hugging, nuzzling and grinning like idiots, to collect their water bottles and towels.

"What do you say now," Parker said, "is climbing really so bad?"

"Possibly not so very awful, no. I can't imagine the gym staff are going to be happy about the mess, though."

"That's a good point," Parker frowned, capping her Sigg. "Last one to the top of the wall cleans up!"

She pulled her shorts and harness back on and sprinted, giggling, for the wall, with Eliot hot on her heels.

"What?!" Alec protested. "That is like the complete opposite of fair! Guys, come on!"

He trotted back over to the wall, holding his torn pants together in front of him.

"You could at least give me a head start!"


End file.
